The Funeral
by Joe King
Summary: Its over...the Last Battle has taken place and the world is free of Voldemort. Everyone should be celebrating, but not everyone can. There was a high price for victory. A death of someone close. And now, it's their funeral.


Harry and Ron were sitting in the front row, right next to Mr. and Mrs. Granger. They weren't family, but everyone knew that Hermione wouldn't have it any other way. She was the reason everyone was gathered together, all dressed in black and all somber. This was her funeral…she hadn't survived the Last Battle. More battles had gone on than simply a fight between Harry and Voldemort. It had been Death Eater's versus the Ministry, versus the Order, and versus those five loyal members of the DA, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Ron,…and Hermione. Of those five, four had survived…Hermione was the one who hadn't. Ron was still in hat stage of stunned grieving-where he knew Hermione was dead, but didn't _really_ know it. Harry was already passed that stage…he had been through enough death to know when it hit him again. He was in full fledged mourning…though quietly. He was never one to talk about it, though he did with Ron. Harry's eyes were drawn to the casket at the front of the sanctuary where his best friends rested. Hermione was closer than a sister to him and he couldn't imagine life without her.

"I would say Good Morning to everyone, but it's not a good morning," McGonagall said, standing up. She would open the service. "For we our missing one important member of our number. She will never be a part of us again," McGonagall said. Mrs. Granger, who was sitting next to Ron, burst into tears, burying her face in her hands. Both Ron and Mr. Granger placed a hand on her shoulders. "Hermione Granger was an amazing girl…there's no other way to put it. She was brave-look at all she went through at her best friends sides! Look at all she willingly put herself through to make sure the world could be safer! She was kind. She was friends with those no one else would befriend," here, McGonagall's eyes traveled over Luna and Neville. "She was loyal, sticking with her friends through thick and thin. When the school was singing 'Weasley is Our King,'" Harry felt Ron shudder slightly, "she stuck next to Ron, cheering him on. When the world thought that Harry as an insane, attention seeking boy she stuck by him, standing up for him to others and thinking of ways to get the truth out there. She was intelligent. I, for one, don't think I've ever taught a more apt witch who loved to do homework quite as much as Hermione did. She was always at the top of her class and always willing to help those who weren't. She always went up and beyond the call of duty on everything she did, whether it was her homework of her friendships. There is so much I could say about Hermione Granger, but I will leave that to those who knew her better. Mr. and Mrs. Granger?" McGonagall said, turning to look at the crying couple. They stood up, Mr. Granger supporting his sobbing wife.

"Hermione was our daughter…the best daughter anyone could ask for. She was a wonderful child, happy and laughing. She always did well in school and was very obedient. She loved us very much. Then she got this letter, telling her she was a witch, and we were so proud of her. She went off to school and came home with amazing tales of what her and her friends were doing at school. She always got excellent reports from her teachers. The problem was, we couldn't relate anymore. She couldn't go into detail, due to some statute of secrecy. She still tried to include us, always telling us we were the best parents in the world. She was my baby girl…and I…I," Mr. Granger couldn't go on. He sat down and put his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking with sobs that racked his body. Harry felt tears sliding down his cheeks. Mrs. Granger spoke up through her tears.

"She was my baby girl as well. I loved her more than life itself. I…I can't imagine…my li-life without her," she was gasping for breath, and everyone was listening with respect. There were many tearsbeing shed as Mrs. Granger strove to put her feelings into words. "I can't even…even begin to say how much…how much I…how much I love her. She's my child, and every mother here's knows that special bond between mother and baby that never really goes away. She went off to school…like my husband said…and she did well. She made two great friend-Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley-that she was always talking about…She loved it here…but she loved us as well. We watched…as our baby girl became a woman…we watched as her letters…took on…a more…more adult like quality. Then one day…she said she was going…she didn't know if she'd be back…she said she loved us very much…but that she…she had to do this…she couldn't tell us what…just wanted to let us know that she was…was going and that…she was thinking about…about us and that…she loved us…" Mrs. Granger sat down, crying even harder that her husband.

"Harry?" McGonagall said, and Harry stood up.

"For those of you who don't know…I'm Harry Potter. I was one of Hermione's best friends and she was one of mine," Harry said, scuffing his toe on the ground and looking at his feet. "Ever since I was told I would talk at Hermione's funeral, I've been wondering what to say. I'm not good at giving speeches. I don't know what to say, but one thing I do know is that Hermione Granger was the best friend anyone could ask for. Whether she telling Ron and I to do our homework, " a few people chuckled, the teachers especially, "or trying to get us to be more active in SPEW-and it is S.P.E.W, not spew-" Harry said, to which a lot more people chuckled. Most everyone here had been told off once or twice for calling it '_spew.' _"-she was always a great friend. I remember when we first met, on that first train to Hogwarts. Ron and I were becoming friends in a compartment and suddenly this girl with very bushy brown hair comes in with Neville Longbottem- a boy who had lost his toad-on her heels. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," was the first thing she said to us in an extremely bossy voice. She watched as Ron tried-and I emphasize _tried_-to do a spell that Fred and George had given him. I don't know why exactly he trusted their spell, but it didn't work. After that first encounter, Ron and I had already decided we didn't like Hermione Granger. Ron even went as far as to say he hoped that he was in a different house than Hermione. Luckily, he didn't get his wish. We were in the same house, and we were still not friends. It took us fighting a troll in the girls bathroom on Halloween of first year for us to become friends. I am very grateful to that troll, believe it or not, for without it, Hermione Granger and I never would've become friends. As I look back now, I can't imagine my life without Hermione Granger. She was awesome, always there to help Ron and I out of trouble. She put up with us and our stupid fights-about everything from broomsticks to popularity. She was always ready to listen and help us, and I know I wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for her. She helped me out of sticky situations so many times that I can't even begin to name them all. Hermione was everything a best friends should be and more. She was kind…loyal…brave…smart…true…funny…passionate…joyous…considerate…

sometimes angry, but for good reason. She put up with my and Ron's stupidity-but we were clueless boys, after all. We'd tell her of our trouble with girls, and she'd roll her eyes. She knew what we had done wrong, even if we didn't. She was always there to give advice-to anyone. She gave Ginny some advice that _I _have to be thankful to her about. She told Ginny to date other guys, and maybe then I would notice her as something other than Ron's little sister. It worked. Hermione was always the smartest one in our class, getting higher grades than everyone except for one time in our third year. She would laugh and joke with Ron and I and was probably the only student who actually studied for the exams the right way-and I mean she didn't cram the day before like everyone else. She-well, I can't begin to go through all she was to me, so I'll say this. She was closer than a sister and I love her. I'll miss her and I know that I lost something very special and very great when she died. My life was changed when I met her-for the better-and it will be changed now that she's gone," Harry said, then he looked upward. "Hermione, wherever you are up there, I miss you. We all do. Tell my parents, Sirius, and Dumbledore hi for me, will you? Oh, and I did my homework for next year already, you should be proud. I love you, 'Mione. You're closer than a sister," Harry said, and then he sat down. Most people were crying by now, and Ron stood shakily up. He knew what he was going to say, but he was nervous.

"Like Harry, I was one of Hermione's best friends. I was the one who didn't even want to know her, and now I can't imagine not knowing her. She was…the best thing to ever happen to me. I…can't go into all the details I wish I could. I suck at making speeches-I'm even worse than Harry, and that's saying something-but I will say this. I, too, am greatful for that troll. It let me see Hermoine as she really was: a beautiful, vivacious, intelligent girl with the biggest heart anyone ever had. She was loyal, like Harry said, and kind. Harry said almost all I could say, without boring you all with stupid stories. She was passionate about S.P.E.W., even though I still say the house-elves like things the way they are. She always did her homework better than any of the restof us, which got annoying, to tell you the truth. But then again, she corrected my and Harry's paper's so many times that she has to be the only reason I didn't flunk out of first year. I think back to that year now, and wonder why I didn't like her from the off. If I had, we would've had months more of friendship. Why did I get mad at her over a stupid rat and broomstick-I could've had more memories with her if I hadn't been so stupid. Why did I have to go and fight, stealing our precious time together away with my foolishness? Why did she have to die, so young? She deserved a much longer and happier life than the one she lead. She could've had the world and I would still say she deserved more, she was just that amazing." Ron sighed, looking up at the casket. A grim resolve, along with pain, was on his face. "I loved Hermione, but not like a sister. She was…more than that to me. We never told anyone but Harry that we were dating before the last battle…we were more than dating, anyway…I…we…we were engaged," Ron said, and his voice broke. He put his head in his hands and struggled to continue. "No one knew…but…but Harry…and he was to be …our best man. We…we…we were planning on…getting married after the war. I…I…I love her so much it hurts. I…can't imagine my life…without her…without her in it. I still love her…I still want to marry her. I…I…Oh, dang it all…" he said, also turning his face upward. "I love you Hermione Granger, don't ever forget it," and he sat down, sobbing for the entire world to see. By the end of his speech, everyone was crying. Harry slung his arm around his best friend's shoulders, crying with him. Mrs. Granger looked at Ron through tear blurred eyes.

"You were…really engaged?" she asked. Ron was incapable of answering at the moment, so Harry nodded his head at Mrs. Granger. She through her arms around Ron. "I am so, so sorry, Ron. I had no…no idea," she said, sobbing into what should've been her future son-in-laws shoulders. There was nothing to be heard but the wind and the tears of those in the crowd. Finally, Professor McGonagall stood up, her voice shaking with tears.

"Well…we have heard…from those closest to her…he parents….her best friend…her fiancé…" she blew her nose here, but no one minded. They all felt to horrible to care. "I will miss Miss Granger, just as I am sure you all will, very much. She affected us all in so many ways…our lives were better for knowing her…I can't say anymore. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, if you will?" she said, sitting down, her shoulders shaking with tears. Mr. and Mrs. Granger stood up, but instead of walking to the front of the church, they turned to Ron and Harry.

"Come with us," Mr. Granger said. Harry and Ron looked up, through their tears.

"But family goes first," Harry said thickly. Ron couldn't talk yet. Mrs. Granger smiled sadly down at them.

"Harry…you were her family," she said, offering her hand to Ron. He took it and stood up, Harry following. They each got out their letters-prepared for this purpose-and went forward with the Grangers. Someone, somewhere, started clapping. Slowly, people joined in. There were no cheers and the group applauded, for this wasn't happy, excited cheering. This was a group of people clapping to tell four people who were grieving a loss that they were there for them. This was clapping to tell them what wonderful friends they had been.

Harry reached the casket first, only by a second, and laid his letter down. He thought about what he had written on the parchment. It was a short, but heartfelt, letter.

"_To my dear friend, Hermione Granger_

_I feel foolish, writing a letter to you. But I still want to do it, because you asked me to. I'm not good with words, but you know that. I can't tell you all you have meant to me through our years of friendship-what you still mean to me. People always call us 'The Trio,' but now it's just Ron and me. I guess that I'll end with this, knowing that you know the rest-you are, after all, the smartest witch of you age. I love you, Hermione. You're my best friend and I can't say how lucky I am to have known you._

_Love you friend who misses you,_

_Harry Potter"_

The letter didn't do Hermione justice, but it was the best he could do. He whispered, so that no one else could hear him, "I miss you, Hermione," and let his small voice be carried away on the wind.

Ron, who was standing next to Harry, put his letter down on top of Harry's. His was longer and just as heartfelt, though in a different way. His was a love letter. A letter to his fallen love, and Ron wished he could've said more.

"_To my dearest Hermione,_

_I can't put into words what you mean to me. If I was a songwriter, I would write you a song and sing it form the rooftops. If I was a painter, I would paint all the things that mean the most to me and the things most beautiful, and tell everyone that they are nothing compared to my Hermione. If was a director (those Muggles that make movies-or whatever you call them) I'd make a movie about you, telling you how much I love you and telling all those who saw it that it fell short of my wonderful Hermoine.. If I was a poet, I would write a poem about you and read it to you as you fell asleep with your head in my lap, telling how amazing you are but never coming close to truly saying it. But I'm none if these things. I am simply Ronald Weasley, a boy in love. I cannot say what you mean to me-what you still mean to me, even though you are gone. I will simply try to say what I feel I a simple, three-word, eight-letter-long, phrase. I love you. I love you with all of my heart, and now that you are gone, there is a gaping a hole, a would that can never fully heal, because you are the one who could heal it, and you are gone. I will always feel the loss, Hermione, and always feel the pain-I'm sure of it. You were my first-and only-love. If you were here, you'd tell me to move on. I can't do that yet, Hermione, maybe not for a while. You meant too much to me. You **mean** to much to me. I wish we could've had our life together. I wish we could've grown old together, had kids and watch our grandkids grow up. You would've made a great mother, Hermione. I still love you, and always will. I couldn't stop even if I wanted to. You're a part of me, Hermione. I will never be the same now that you are gone. I will say this one more time, the last time in this letter, I love you._

_Love,_

_Ron Weasley."_

Ron was looking at Hermione's casket, looking inside it to the face he knew and loved so well. He took out a single, red rose and laid it on top of her crossed arms, leaning down to do so. "I love you, Hermione Jane Granger," he whispered, standing up with tears falling from his eyes in torrents. He felt Harry's hand grip his shoulder. He looked into his best friends face and saw his own pain mirrored there. The had lost a part of themselves when Hermione died, and though Ron had lost the most, the loss still had a major affect on Harry. Ron slung his arm around his best friends shoulders, and felt Harry do the same to him.

"Let's go, Ron," Harry said, his voice shaking and tears falling onto his robes. Ron nodded, throat still to tight to speak, and they left the church, down the center isle, with people watching them sadly on all sided. They were two boys-a brother, who had lost someone closer than a sister, and a man, who had lost his true love. They exited the church as a duo. A sad duo that would never be a trio again.


End file.
